heroesofthemultiversesfandomcom-20200214-history
Game: Alien
A game set in the Alien vs Predator Expansion. Pinguinus as Gamemaster and Holbenilord as a player. GAME You are onboard a futuristic starship called the New Titanic. (Ominous sound.) It seems that something has gotten on board as well; but what? You are in the bridge right now, with the overweight captain. He orders you to investigate. I get as many allies as i can, and head to the suspected location. You have an unarmed Medic. Everyone else is elsewhere on the vessel.' We head on. A Xenomorph appears about thirty feet ahead of you. It roars, and runs forward. It will be right by you in two turns. I fire- 1,1,5,6. The Alien shrieks, and stumbles backwards. Acidic blood splatters, burning the walls. You are far enough so that you are unarmed, though. It slowly rises, and begans to limp towards you. ''' I fire again- 2,3,3,6. The Alien dies. An elevator light turns on; something is coming up. I get myself and my medic behind something and keep the sights trained on the door. I predict a Yautja. You are correct. A male Yautja, wielding a heavy spear, comes out of the lift. It seems to know you are there, and runs towards you. You have one move before it gets to you. Here's me wishing i had a smartgun. I roll a 1,3,4, and 6. You hit the Predator, doing 48 damage after it's armor. It strikes at you, rolling a 1 and missing. Hurrah! My strength is pathetic, so i fire point blank. 2,5,5,5. Another strike. He rolls a 2, doing 50 damage. The Medic faints under the pressure. What a coward. Severely injured, i fire again, getting a 1,3,4,6. You hit the Predator. With another 48 damage, the alien has only 4 health left, and becomes unconscious. To revive the Medic, roll an even number. A 3. Angry, I hit the predator to kill it, and roll a 4. Crunch. Hurry up. You hear the roar of an approaching Xenomorph; you need that Medic to heal you before you go up against it. You have three turns before the Alien will arrive. A 2! Success. Three turns until it enters LOS, or three until it gets into melee? Three turns until it enters melee. The Medic heals you, just as the Xenomorph comes into view. You have two turns to bring it down before it gets to you. I shoot that beast- 3,4,6,6! The Alien falls to the ground, very dead. Damn Xenos. I head on. You find a young woman on the ground, dying. She muttering "my chest hurts so bady. I do the right thing and shoot that woman point-blank in the chest. 2,4,4,6. The Medic gives you a horrified look. Suddenly, a facehugger comes out of nowhere, and begins to run towards you. A single shot will kill it. (How coincidental, just added them to the Xenomorph page) 1,5,5,6. I am lucky today. The Facehugger explodes in a burst of acid. Some splashes onto your face, doing 10 damage. The Medic is not harmed in any way. Deeper in the ship, you hear a human scream. It is the duty of the marines to protect these people, so i head in to investigate. You find the decapitated corpse of a fellow marine. A shattered spear shaft lies nearby. You have the unsettling feeling that something is watching you. Well, they must be there then. Sometimes you just wish you'd brought a motion scanner. I fire shots, getting a 1,2,2,5. A Yautja appears from hiding, and stabs you with his wristblade, doing 40 damage. Ow! I shoot, rolling a 1,4,6,6. The Predator dies. A young woman wielding a greatsword enters the room, and asks to join you. That's kinda suspicious, but okay. Suddenly, the sound of a Xenomorph roar can be heard. Directly above you. I shoot up into the ceiling! 1,4,4,6! The ceiling is weakened, and two Xenomorphs come crashing down on top of you. One of them rolls a 2 and strikes you, scoring 20 damage. The acid blood from the one you shot splatters into your face, doing an additional 10 damage. You have 50 Health left. 3,4,6,6. This is my gun, and you seem to have eaten it.\ Both Xenomorphs are dead. However, the acid blood from both of them removes another 20 Health- you only have 30 Health left. Your Medic is willing to help, although he is injured as well. The woman begins to move off into another room. I get my medic to help me, then tie up any of his wounds with bits of his shirt. Then, we head after her. Why does she have a sword, anyway? That is an interesting story, worthy of a feature length movie. Unfortunately, I have no time to write such a novel right now. You follow her into a room filled with the remains of humans and Yautja alike. I cautiously make my way through, searching for anything usable. You find an elephant gun, and a Yautja spear. A savage roar erupts from ahead. I'll take both- good thing those spears fold up. I shoot my rifle at the sound- 1,2,3,6. A bleeding Predalien enters the room, and begins to advance towards you. Hot damn. Pulse rifle again- 1,4,6,6! The Predalien dies, with thirty overkill. It was too far for its acid blood to affect you. A radio crackles. A voice comes through, barely understandable. You can only recognize four words: "hundred," "help", and "get out". A trap? I'm a marine, so i guess i have to help. Let's track that signal! How are you doing that? Tracking the signal? I would think our ship has a comms officer who controls all radio traffic. I can communicate with the bridge, right? Yes, but when you try to contact him, all you get is static. So either he's dead, they cut the comms, or the predators are jamming away. Well, if i can't find the signal, I'd better report back to the bridge. You head back to the bridge? Yeah, unless I'm waylaid or the rooms have flooded or something. Nothing of the kind occurs. You come to the bridge; unfortunately, the captain is dead, with a big hole in his chest. There are acid burns and claw marks all over the room. You feel like you're being watched. Huh. I search the place, and keep my gun ready for any foes that might want to attack me. A Predator reveals itself, and slashes at you with its spear. It misses, but spins around, elegantly, and slashes your female companion. Oh yeah, the one whose name is unknown to me and is probably not a marine! I fire the elephant gun, and roll a 5- crunch. A 5 is a miss. The Predator slashes you now, rolling a 2. Your companion attacks, but misses. Back to fighting school for them. I go for the pulse rifle- 1,3,5,6. The Predator roars, and and slashes you again. 4,4,4,6! No pain, no gain! The Predator dies. You see that the ship has landed on a small, forested planet. That was smooth for a ship with no pilot :P I search the area, then head to the comm array. The ship was on autopilot. :P You find nothing so far. The comm array is on board the ship, right? It should be, yeah. Now, were these men and Yautja carrying nothing of value? One of them has a Smart Disc. If you have a Tech Skill of 4 or more, I'll let you use it. I could do, I'm not sure. I don't seem to have put any points into marksmanship, which is dumb. This is why one should always create a character page. :P Yeah, well :P Now that i look at it, the pulse rifle is better than the smart disc... Sour grapes. :P You recieve a clear transmission. It says: "You have crashed onto an uncharted planet. We are sending a rescue team, but it will take us a day or two to get there. You need to survive that long. There may be Xenomorphs and Predators on this planet; survival may be difficult." Remember Bear Grylls! Find a shelter and stay there, that's my plan. I'll head to the mess room an barricade it. You stay in your fortress for two hours. However, at the end of those two hours, something begins to bang on the walls. That's worrying. I push more furniture up against the weak points and make sure i'm ready. The wall breaks at one point, and a Xenomorph reaches its arm through, almost grabbing you. By the roars, it sounds like there are several of them. 2,5,6,6! Die, alien filth! The last of them bursts into the room. It is a large Xenomorph, and it will be in melee range in a single turn! Uh... 1,1,1,5. The Xenomorph rolls a 6, striking you in the chest. You are knocked back a few feet. Your female ally attempts to kill it with her sword, but she misses, and the Alien strikes her out of the way. 2,3,5,6! Oh, ick all over my shoes. It strikes again, rolling another 6. I just want it to die, really. 1,1,4,6. The Xenomorph dies. However, you hear running sounds: there are more where those came from. I get my medic to do what he can for us, then re-barricade the opening. Gun ready. The Medic heals you. As soon as he is done, two more Xenomorphs break into the room. Remember me? 2,3,6,6! The first Xenomorph dies. It's blood splatters on the woman. The other Alien rolls a 6, and delivers a killing blow to your companion. '' ''I got mixed up. She's not dead, just unconscious. Elephant Gun + 6 = Squelch. The other Xenomorph dies. Its acidic blood finishes off your companion. There do not seem to be anymore outside. However, you hear a starship landing a little bit to the south, deeper in the forest. A human one would have sent a message first. I'm sticking here. Wise choice. You hear something moving about in some boxes. Something small. I shoot the boxes. 1,2,4,6. There is a loud yelp. The Medic moves a box- you have killed a cat. Very courageous of you. Songs will be sung about the day you slew the dread cat Whiskers... A roar emerges from the forest, but is cut short. Well, it could've been a facehugger. I stay still. When you're not looking, you hear the Medic scream. When you look, you see him being dragged outside by something. He is kicking, so he's still alive. For now. 1,4,6,6. I need him alive! You kill the Xenomorph that was dragging him away. However, while you had your back turned, a Predator tries to stab you in the back. It only misses you by a few inches. 2,2,4,6. No-one surprises me... The Yautja stabs you with his spear, rolling a 6. That fool. 1,4,6,6! Die, food! The Predator dies. Your Medic patches you up. Meanwhile, two more Xenomorphs force their way into your "safe" room. I don't know who designed this room, but i guess they were a big fan of cardboard. 2,4,5,6. They continue to run forward. As one, they swing their claws at you, both missing by inches. Inches are quite large really. 4,4,4,6. The first dies. The second rolls a 6 and strikes you. I attack with my predator spear. A 4 is a hit! The Alien shrieks, and hits you again. Shoot! 1,4,6,6! There is a scream as your Medic is impaled by a cloaked Yautja. He falls to the ground, badly injured. The Yautja slowly approaches you. Is time angry with me? Should I be dead? 3,5,5,6. You have 40 Health left, I believe. The Predator continues to advance, more quickly this time. One more strike will kill you. In the face with a spear! A 2 is a hit! The Predator dies, I guess. The Medic heals you as best he can. How kind. I stay here, rebarricading stuff. You hear a rustling sound coming from outside, in some bushes. Must be pretty loud if I can here it from the mess of the ship. :P The sun of this planet is setting; it will be pitch black outside before long. All the more reason to stay inside- there are hostile elements about. I keep quiet. Hostile elements indeed. :P Something seems to have come aboard the ship. Something large. Without warning, a Xenomorph Warrior appears, and attempts to kill you. It rolls a 1, missing. A Queen? I shoot this warrior. 1,3,5,6. It rolls a 2, slashing you and dealing 22 damage. Spear! 6! Shrieking, the Warrior attempts to strike you yet again, rolling a 3. A regular Xenomorph emerges from the darkness. I stab it again! 2! Category:Games